The next day
by dust2134
Summary: A continuation of “a big secret”. Now naota must endure the next day of his ordeal.
1. Default Chapter

.......

As naota finally awoke to find himself staring up at the top bunk, he tried to think about the events that happened last night. But then it creped into his short-term memory and finally filled him, making a smile from ear to ear. Making him so relaxed that he put his arms behind his head for more wishful thinking.

"So… did you had fun last night…" Said haruko almost shockingly at the other side of the room sitting on the chair in the corner.

"Haruko-san… what are you doing… I mean why are you still here?"

"So… did you." said haruko, now beaming at naota with a look of agreeability.

"Oh… uhh I guess so… but haruko-san did you… what was that… I mean, that thing that you did with your tongue and…" naota said feebly.

"Its called Fellatio kid and it doesn't stop there" said haruko now with a twinkle in her eye.

Now lets see… haruko making a lost in a thought motion, with gesturing hand movement to her chin and closeting one eye. I could teach him more things like how to please me but then I got to show him how its done and that's going to take a while for him to get use to but I know he's a fast learner. But why stop with fellatio…Aha I got it.

"Naota-kun…now that I've pleased you… now you got to please me…"

"Haruko-san I can't because I don't know how yet, besides I'm too tired right now…" said naota making a yawn.

"What do you mean you can't, it's freaking nine thirty in the morning and it's Saturday. I know you got some free time, what are you going to do, flop down in front of the T.V and do nothing.

"What… it's nine thirty and you let me sleep…" said naota almost angrily.

" Relax kid… besides you did try to stay awake, you know about last night." said haruko in a hush-up tone.

"Oh…yea… I did try but you did that thing and you made me so tired and and…"

"I know kid, you just don't have enough stamina yet but we'll work on that some other time" haruko said now thinking as herself as a teacher. Stepping up to naota, this time wearing clothes.

"So… what is your answer or are you going to be a poor sport a wimp out like you tried to do like the play." haruko motioning her hands over her eyes like a crying baby.

"oh… alright I'll try but don't you try some thing like you did last night, I hate it when I get a nosebleed like that. Ok so where do we start." now trying to get out of his half buttoned shirt.

"Great… so I'll show you where everything is first and just go with the motioning when we start… alright." haruko saying with the expression of near excitement.

"Now this time you've seen the out side of my pussy," haruko saying while taking off her clothes "This time you'll see the inside…" now making herself on the bed, prompted up with a pillow behind her back and spreading her legs to reveal her woman hood.

"Ok… naota-kun come between here and look… you see this…" haruko pointing to a little nubby at the top of the vertical slit.

Naota found himself dumfounded as he glanced a stare at region that he would never get to see, but somehow he coped. He traced the out line of haruko's pink pubic hair trimmings and the pink flesh that pointed out the obvious, this was a good idea from the start.

"Naota-kun now this is the clitoris the most sensitive part, and here obviously are the two lips and finally for now the vagina. Got any questions so far?"

"Yea… what do you want me to do? I know you showed me this for a reason, so what's the point in it anyway?" said naota in a more of a wine than a request.

"Well silly you've got a lot to learn I tell you, I want you to rub it and then lick it with your tongue after till I climax and then well see ware we can go after that."

"Ok you mean like this…" but with naota's touch at the directed spots she gave in to the bottled up desires of last night.

"Ohh yea … naota just like that…." but as naota pressed on she arched her back making her clit moist as ever. So naota using any common-sense that was left in him, he took this advantage and relay the work from his fingers to his tongue. Within moments of the changing haruko felt as if she was going to explode with passion and erupt with sounds that naota never heard her say before. So she took the opportunity before it was too late and muffled the sounds with the near by pillow. It did work but only enough as a fraction escape the clutches of the pillow and enter the mind of naota. With glee and satisfaction he stopped and took the time to wait for haruko's response witch came two minutes later as she rose with a bigger smile than that of naota.

"Wow … naota I didn't know you had it in you to give me that much pleasure…" haruko saying in panting gasps.

"So you like that didn't you…" said naota in a voice of triumph.

"So ware can we go next, maybe I can pleasure you not only in this area as well as your whole body."

But the moment of bliss that was gone never went away but stayed with them minutes longer.

"See… naota if you can hold it that long, you can make anyone including yourself climax as hard as you can always please them. And that is why you need stamina, without it your not even going anywhere" said haruko barely panting now.

"So what do we do now?" said naota more questionable.

"Now you wait for me to rest and tonight we take it to the next level in our adventure. But first I got one question for you"

"Oh yea and what's that?"

"Do you feel lucky, huh kid?"

(music play in the background, Clint Eastwood theme)

WAAEEAEEAAN

WAA WA WAAA….

......


	2. hangover

Thanks for the heads up on the whole naota/takkun, Takkun19. I was kainda busy at the time with some naruto episodes that I was rewatching for some ideas on a story that I'm concocting. It wasn't until I rewatched episode 3 when I caught it and your review made some things clear. So I'll try to patch things up from now on.

…….

[The next morning]

"Naota… naota-kun… wake up it's nine o' clock already…"

Kamon attempts to wake up naota was bitter useless and not effective by yelling at him from downstairs, but his efforts he thought was not going any ware because he knew they wouldn't rise on yelling alone.

But it was five minutes later when naota's red eyes met the blazing sunlight on the Sunday morning.

"Awa… man… what happen last night…" naota thought as he gathered his collected dazed body to an upright position and trying to remember what happened.

But then it slowly came to him as he looked around his room. Dam he thought, I cant believe the state I was in to let this happen. Beer cans and curry mix pouches all over the floor and then he noticed the small table in the middle of the room with nothing on it but a…

"Awa shit…" naota said with a deep heavy sigh. Three white sake bottle and two blue and white cup.

"what did I do this time" naota said with a look of confusion and utter disbelief.

I promised dad that I wont drink until high school was over, but even though this maybe my second well…. things I did the first time I really regret now.

Leaning over placing his two hands over forehead trying to relieve the headache that now came upon him with sad disbelief, knowing the thing about drinking sake last night was true. But then it came to him as he stared at the floor, looking at haruko's black leather pants just lying there. The time to cringe with the wrinkling of his forehead was slow, but he slowly lean over and glanced over to the rest of the bed. Lying there was haruko butt ass naked in his bed with drool coming out of her mouth.

"Awa Shit…" but at that last sound he regretted on making, haruko woke the same way as naota did.

"Man… did we have fun or what…" haruko said with a stiffing yawn and wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"WHAT…" naota jumping out of bed and soon realizing that he was also naked.

"Calm down takkun…" haruko said now getting up herself.

"What did we do last night… uhh… because I cant remember" naota said with a note of confusion.

"well… I cant remember all of it but what I do know for starters is I had canti go get us some supplies for our party and then we had our little drinking game later, as usual you were reluctant but you came though"

"But… but… I found you like that…" naota said rambling on.

"Oh… don't worry kid, your virginity is still intact and safe." haruko said while scanning the room for some thing to put on.

"Oh… ok… so what really happened"

Oh alright, since you wanna know, well I first started with kamon downstairs with a few beers and I tell you your father can talk up a storm I a mild way about the stupidest things"

"Ok ok, I know that, but what I want to know is what happened up here?" naota said while looking around.

"Oh… that… well like I said you were reluctant to drink with me but with a few persuasions of mine you gave in and well…"

"Well what" said naota almost spastically.

"Well you got all sweaty and took off all your clothes right before you passed out, I thought you were freaking out. The worst part was you only had a four shots." haruko said disappointedly.

"Ok but that doesn't explain the mess you left" naota now pointing at the curry mix and beer.

"Oh that… well… you really don't want to know." haruko said this time to make naota more confused but did not deter him from the subject at hand.

Why do I get the feeling that she dose even more weirder stuff when I'm not around, naota thought.

"Hey, don't worry takkun… when we got started after what… I think about 2 shots, you told me out of sheer drunkenness how you feel about Ninamari and so judging by the situation, you were being honest. I took it upon myself that you should know a few more things about younger girl before you loose your virginity…"

"WHAT…I said that… but…but…" said naota stutter.

"Oh enough already…".

"What do you mean" naota said calmly

"What I mean is save your efforts later because you'll need them"

"But why"

"Ninamari is coming around about three today because her parents are at it again or something like it, you know the whole media thing about the divorce and well I don't know but she told me on the phone earlier yesterday. So she's got a liking in you, that should be promising between two young teens."

"But a word of advice, just say on how you feel about her. I think if I talk with her, she'll loosen of to you."

Haruko's words of wisdom sooths naota's thoughts as he sat down in the chair next to him.

"But what abut yesterday and the whole do I feel lucky thing and the next level thing" naota said with concern.

"Oh… that well… I though It was funny at the time, but you know I'll wait for you to mature a little before we get there."

Naota thought to himself as he gazed up at the ceiling with sun light being relaxed to it, this has been some fucked up weekend.

…….


	3. Fooly Coolying

…….

The afternoon of reckoning finally came upon naota as he sat down, reflecting on the past night events. Knowing if he had anything to remember, now would be the time.

"Hea… Takkun… are you done up there…?" haruko's enchanting yells from down below was not satisfying but concerning.

In his mind he knew tonight was the night to tell her, ninamari, on how he feel but the chances on that was nothing compared to the eyebrow rising of her reaction to the subject at hand.

Haruko said that she would talk to her, but somewhere in his mind he knew it wouldn't be good based on haruko's bad reputation. It wouldn't be like her to do something that wouldn't benefit her in anyway…. or would it.

…….

Time around the bakery had slowed down quite a bit after he got down from cleaning up the mess that haruko an possibly he had made.

But as soon as he got down to the bottom of the stairs, their eyes locked as the inexplicable staring contest started.

"Hey Takkun… get your ass down here because nina…. Oh…" haruko's timing had to be a coincidence. Haruko rounded the corner but only to be met both naota and ninamari staring glares at her.

"Oh… is that the only thing you can say…" naota saying ego thistly.

"Well I was going to call you to see if we can take a walk as we talk a bit" said ninamari.

The poised she held only meant as a mental observation which said 'now I got what I came for, can we go now'.

But as ninamari began to turn around naota summoned the courage and responded.

"uhhh… ninamari-san…. Can we talk…. I mean up in my room…" said naota like he was out of breath.

"Sure we can…" ninamari responded.

…….

As soon as naota closed the door, both naota and ninamari said in Unisom "so what you want to talk about".

Their reaction was utmost imposable but negotiable.

"Why don't you go first…" ninamari said with slight disagreement.

o.k.

"You know, me and you have been friends for a long time and I think it's about time we…" naota said.

"Oh no… don't tell me were about to have the talk about us breaking up". ninamari said with a slight wine.

"What do you mean break up, were not even together yet and your making a fuss about it"

"What" said in Unisom.

"Naota-kun… I thought you liked me…and….and…."

Naota summand up some more courage.

"And I really do, I love you nina…"

They both stepped forward to each other, equally placing pressure on each others lips to the point of oral climax and then separated their lips and finding that there grasps of each other was a unique lovers hold. Finding this hold unsuitable for the moment, they both separated from each other grasps. Naota stepping back to the door and sliding the lock into place, feeling more secure of the moment. Ninamari still in the state of bliss, reacted as naota placed a kiss upon her cheek and said "I've recently learned something, want to try?"

The newly lovers swallowed each others lips once again, slipping off each others clothing and finally collapsed on to the bed, finding that their equally erotic passion suitable as the moments passed on.

…….

Haruko lifted her ear from the door and hung a sign that said 'Do not disturb, lovers in progress' and left for the stairs with a wide smile on her face.


End file.
